


Loving Yourself Good

by bethany81707



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Experimental Magic, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Seeking Help, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Ginny's desire to help brings her to the side of a problem she had never known, but one she was ready to tackle.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Found Friends

Ginny was well used to noticing voices drifting down the corridors, as much as she’d prefer not to be. Most of the time, what she heard kept her standing still for a few moments before she decided to move on, but this time, what she heard instead were several rather rude comments. She decided she had plenty of time to get back to the common room, and followed the voices with ease down currently empty corridors, the building seemingly leading her along the path until she found the unlucky victim.

“You’re not a girl, no matter how much you say you are.”

“You will never be a girl. No magic can do that.”

“What’s ailing you, Aelius?”

Ginny knew she had to get the girls out of there and look after Aelius, though how exactly one would go about that, she wasn’t quite sure. Magic was only going to get herself in trouble, but those girls sounded bigger than her. She coughed, in spite of herself, and quickly covered her mouth before any more noise could reach her.

“McGonagall!” one of the girls screamed.

“Scram!” another said, and three girls burst out of a classroom down the hall, running in three different directions without looking for which one had McGonagall waiting for them. Ginny wondered whether her cough did sound like McGonagall’s, and made a note to check if she could do it on command later. For now, she knew exactly where to find a girl that needed her comfort.

Aelius sat in the corner of the classroom, her face pushed into her legs as she sobbed. Ginny took in her long, ratty blonde hair and the blue trim of her robes marking her as a Ravenclaw student, before tapping her on the shoulder. The student looked up, and all of a sudden Ginny noticed a very masculine face look up to meet her. Ginny had the slightest recoil in surprise.

“...Don’t say anything. I know…” Aelius mumbled, looking back at her robes. The voice, too, sounded more like a boy’s.

“It wasn’t nice of those girls to be so rude. But I have to ask, why would you want to be a girl anyway?” Ginny asked. Aelius sniffed, and Ginny set down a hand near hers. Aelius touched it gently, and took hold of it before answering.

“It’s not so much I want to be a girl… it’s more that I don’t really feel right as a boy. I’m not really all strong and bright, I’m more gentle and quiet. It’s like… well, this boy’s body of mine is just infested with… butterflies, and I really can’t imagine getting a little older and then having all this hair, and… I can’t even think straight any more, this isn’t like me…” Aelius cried out. Ginny pulled Aelius a little closer, and she set her head on Ginny’s shoulder.

“Well, I’ve always been more ‘strong and bright’, as you put it, but I’ve never thought of myself strange for being a girl. But I have felt wrong in my body, once. I’ve woken up and found myself somewhere strange… it’s not the same, Aelius, but it’s not going to go away. You have to confront it. And I don’t know who we’ll have to ask to help you, but I swear I’ll help you find your answer,” Ginny said.

“Thanks… you’re nice. I’ve been mocked for being a girl, knowing things this school doesn’t teach, and my choice in clothes, and I lost my mother a few years ago, and… sometimes I wish I never came to this school,” Aelius said.

“And I suppose the giant snake and the insane criminal aren’t helping,” Ginny joked. Aelius nodded, though she really didn’t seem all that put out.

“What does your father think, anyway?” Ginny asked.

“Oh, he’s all for it. He’s as clueless as you, but he owled a man in Finland who’s set him up with all sorts of wonderful fruits, we’ll see if he has one for this,” Aelius said. Ginny nodded, fairly sure that wasn’t going to be the answer to her problems.

“Would you like anything else, Aelius?” Ginny asked.

“...Could you not call me Aelius? That’s my name for school, but I need a more feminine name if I’m going to be a more feminine person. I want people to call me Luna,” Luna said.

“Got it, Luna. Quite the change!” Ginny said. Luna nodded excitedly.

“Aelius comes from the sun. Luna comes from the moon. Since the sun is a boy and the moon is a girl, it just fits, doesn’t it?” Luna asked.

“Of course it does, Luna. So have you checked the library? There’s probably a good book in there,” Ginny asked. She groaned as she sounded just like Hermione, but it was this or hope a professor could help.

“I don’t like the library. I’d rather be somewhere where I don’t have to change who I am, and all those little rules in libraries… besides, what old author ever had to deal with not feeling like you’re the right gender for your body?” Luna asked.

“There are thousands of books in there. One of them’s got to have something,” Ginny said.

“Make sure to watch for cathremers. Little blighters that live in book spines, they give off a scent that can make you oblivious. Another reason to avoid libraries, really,” Luna suggested. Ginny smiled as she waved and left, wondering just where these funny little ideas Luna got came from and just how many more she could listen to before it stopped being cute and started being… well, she hoped they wouldn’t grate on her.

“Hey, Luna?” Ginny called. Luna turned back.

“...Never hide who you are. There’s only one of you around here,” Ginny said.

“Of course, Ginny. I am Luna Lovegood, and I see the unseen and know the unknown. And as of today, I am also no longer friendless,” Luna said. Ginny beamed, turning around before Luna caught her crying.


	2. Proprius Magicks of the Corpore Sano

Ginny lingered somewhat after Transfiguration, once again questioning whether Professor McGonagall was the correct person to approach with her issue. It involved a Ravenclaw and was medical in nature, so Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey were also candidates, more inviting ones too. But as Deputy Headmistress and her own Head of House, it was almost her duty to choose Professor McGonagall. And besides, she didn’t have a good time to hang back at the end of Charms and couldn’t quite look Madam Pomfrey in the eye…

“Do you require something, Miss Weasley?” Professor McGonagall asked. Ginny took in her breath, and nodded, approaching the desk with her bag.

“Can you tell me anything about changing the gender of a person?” Ginny asked, wincing slightly. That question had better phrasings.

“...There is magic to learn in that field. But why on earth would you require it? The nature of human biology is not to be trifled with lightly, Weasley,” Professor McGonagall asked. With an eyebrow climbing her forehead, Ginny realised she had interpreted it as a means for a practical joke of some description, most likely. Fred and George likely had plans for exactly that, or once did.

“It’s for a friend, Professor… Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw House. She’s been terrified of her… changes,” Ginny said. Professor McGonagall’s eyes widened, and Ginny got the sense that this problem was not unknown to her.

“Aelius Lovegood, correct?” she asked, summoning the register for Ravenclaw students.

“She really prefers Luna…” Ginny mumbled weakly, as Professor McGonagall leafed through the work supplied by her second year Ravenclaws, finding the work labelled as Luna’s easily enough.

“Puberty is a difficult time in a teenager’s life. But I can picture Mr… Miss Lovegood quite clearly. She has been severely distressed as of late, and I had thought it was entirely due to bullying on behalf of the Ravenclaws. Reported to Professor Flitwick, of course,” Professor McGonagall explained.

“The bullies target her because of her identifying as female as well as all of her other… peculiarities,” Ginny said.

“Naturally. Now, I am her Professor, and not even her Head of House, at that. It would be incredibly irresponsible of me to actually perform the spells and prepare the potions necessary to perfect a safe transition. I am not even familiar with the magic necessary, since the procedure has never been done on a Hogwarts student before,” Professor McGonagall explained, taking a piece of paper and writing something down as she spoke.

“...Then there’s nothing I can do for her? I can’t just do nothing…” Ginny said. Professor McGonagall gave a sigh.

“Hogwarts has a firm responsibility to teach and practice not only spellwork, but safe practices of said spellwork. This magic is not something you would find in a standard library textbook-” Professor McGonagall started.

“I know, I’ve tried,” Ginny squeaked. Professor McGonagall gave a nod before continuing.

“So if you would like to discuss the precise dangers with Miss Lovegood, I would recommend using this book,” she finished, handing Ginny a note. Ginny looked over the small paper.

“ _ Proprius Magicks of the Corpore Sano _ ?” Ginny asked.

“As you can gather, the magic was developed long ago, and more than half of the work in this particular book has been tweaked or replaced by later developments. However, as you will find on chapter seven, Apollonius discusses aspects of the nature of changing a man into a woman and vice versa, and modern magicians have simply not felt much need in dabbling in this field. I wonder if Miss Lovegood will find it worth it to attempt?” Professor McGonagall explained. Ginny checked the note further, realising this note was a permission slip for her to take the book from the Restricted Section of the library.

“...Thanks for the help, Professor!” Ginny said, carefully pocketing it as she took her bag and headed to the door.

“Miss Weasley!” Professor McGonagall barked. Ginny froze, wondering what she did wrong. However, the Professor’s expression was politely stern still.

“Chapter seven and no more. Utmost caution where you read, too, because the images are not safe for teenage eyes. And if you would like any clarification from an older student, I would recommend against asking Miss Granger for help. Not that she’d be unwilling to assist, but more that she will not have the time for extracurricular activities,” she explained, tapping her nose thoughtfully as she pulled out some fourth year assignments to grade.

“Understood. Thanks again, Professor,” Ginny said, hesitating and confirming she was dismissed before making another attempt at the door. Her next destination was not the Great Hall, however- she really wanted to help Luna out, and instead beelined straight for the library to show Madam Pince her note and claim the book. Madam Pince did not ask any questions about the validity of the note or the reasons for her claiming the book, and Ginny went straight to a chair with its back to a wall to start on the basics.

Unfortunately, the basics appeared to be beyond her. The author was so ancient as to be writing in English only half the time- and even then, it was the antiquated form that might as well have been another language. Ginny closed the book and put it in her bag, still treating the tome with dignity as she grumbled about how little help she’d be to Luna like this. But she wouldn’t flag. Even if this problem couldn’t be solved with Hermione’s help, she’d find someone else. Ravenclaw had to have  _ one _ student who understood the book and was willing to help. If what Apollonius had to say about gender transfiguration could help Luna, Ginny would master anything necessary for it.

Ginny considered the fact she was a second year student and promptly discarded it. Harry had seized the Philosopher’s Stone already by her age, and loathe to admit it, Tom Riddle’s diary was a marvel for a sixth year. Compared to them, how advanced could this be?


	3. Essence of Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. Even if that question comes after the offer.

Ginny liked to sit by the lake. For the moment, the dull hissing of the old pipes in the hallways triggered unpleasant memories, and she had always had a shade of the outdoors. Sure, writing the answers to her homework questions was impractical, but as long as the writing was still legible, everything was all good. If only her extracurricular exercise was as legible.

“Hey, there she is!” a girl called out. Ginny looked up instinctively, as a flock of Ravenclaw students took seats in a half-circle around her. The seventh year sat directly opposite her looked remarkably familiar, and indeed, she seemed to prefer Ginny recognise her rather than start with an introduction.

“...Penelope Clearwater, right?” Ginny asked.

“Got it in one. I just wanted to let you know I appreciate what you’re doing for Luna. All of us do, you know? It reflects badly on Ravenclaw House that you know so many cruel members as her bullies,” Penelope said.

“So, uh, why does that crap happen?” Ginny asked. Penelope did not look like she planned an answer to that question.

“It just keeps cropping up, you know? We can’t have one Prefect monitoring them at all times!” someone suggested.

“Anyway, we heard from McGonagall that she let you check out  _ Proprius Magicks of the Corpore Sano _ so you can help Luna transition into a girl. We want in,” another girl added. Ginny found herself clutching the tome closer to herself.

“You want… to help?” Ginny asked, looking from face to face in a desperate search for some manner of deceit.

“Helping her is the right thing to do,” one of the girls said.

“Oh, that lie isn’t going to last us three study sessions, Cho. We’re just here so we can do the research on an entirely new branch of magic,” the last one said.

“Speak for yourself,” Cho said, moving herself closer to Ginny.

“Would mastering this branch of Transfiguration really have that much glory in it?” Ginny asked nervously.

“I mean, we’re probably not going to be naming it after us, but we’re school aged and submitting a paper to a proper magical journal. I’d say that’s plenty of glory,” was the explanation the fourth girl had to offer.

“How about introductions, at least? I’m Zhāng Qiū, but most people call me Cho. This is my best friend Marietta Edgecombe, and they’re Dorothea Wellbeloved and Debora Fancourt.” Cho smiled encouragingly, and Ginny resolved to call her by her traditional name, in between trying to figure out which girl was Dorothea and which was Debora.

“Look, I’m sure you’re all very lovely and smart, but Luna needs friends. I want the best for her, and the best is not being used just for testing,” Ginny said, looking at what she guessed was Debora in particular.

“I know you have no reason to believe us, but… well,  _ I _ like Luna. I want the best for her, and that’s why I suggested the idea to some older Ravenclaws who understand the principles of Arithmancy needed to properly formulate the magical ritual necessary. It will take a long time to perfect the spell to the point that I would trust any part of it to be cast on Luna herself. But Luna’s a growing boy, and if we don’t master this magic quickly, it’s only going to be harder to divert her growth,” Cho explained. Ginny turned to Penelope weakly.

“Really, do you want to bash your head against the text for the next five years, or can you swallow your Weasley pride and let us Ravenclaws figure it out in one year?” she said, reframing the question.

“You really think it would take a year?” Ginny asked. Sure, she had been completely stumped, but when it came to magical mastery, surely even the most complex spells had to be easier.

“Ginny… you’re talking about a permanent human transfiguration that’s going to modify every facet of Luna’s development in a field of magic that has gone largely untapped for centuries. It’s not weeks away from being cracked,” Penelope said. Ginny took the Apollonius tome and rather carefully offered it to Cho.

“It’s in my name, so be careful…” Ginny whispered, as she helped her navigate to the correct chapter, and watched her, Debora and Marietta comb over the ancient runes in the first few paragraphs.

“...Wow, this is actually pretty good work. I think we could get it done pretty quick. We’d best start with a translation and summary of his work, though. You want to come with us to Ravenclaw Tower? Luna will talk to you,” Cho said. Ginny’s eyes widened.

“You’d trust me in there?” she asked.

“What could a Gryffindor even do in the Ravenclaw common room? House division is weird. Besides, Ravenclaws don’t have a password like Gryffindors. We have to answer logical riddles instead. If you actually manage to get into the common room yourself later, you’ve earned it,” Dorothea said.

“Oh. Well… thanks. How is Luna right now?” Ginny asked. Cho and Dorothea looked around at the other three, looking as if they expected the answer.

“We’re not her babysitters, Weasley. I’m sure if we did set a watch, people would just learn to avoid us rather than stop bullying her,” Debora said.

“Still, goblet half full, stop as much as possible,” Ginny barked back, tossing a stone across the lake and stomping up the grounds. Penelope watched the stone as it skipped across and brushed through the robes of a Dementor opposite.

“I wish she wouldn’t antagonise them, it’s so much more paperwork for Perce,” Penelope muttered, getting to her feet and suggesting everyone follow her example.

“Why don’t you tell her that? It’s her brother, she’d want to help him out,” Marietta asked.

“No, that’s not how Ginny Weasley works. Knowing it annoys Percy would make her do it more,” Penelope said.

“And we’re working with that girl on a magical thesis? Are you sure you don’t belong in Gryffindor?” Debora asked.


	4. The Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore invites Ginny and Luna to see what the Mirror of Erised shows them.

“Enter,” Dumbledore called. Ginny and Luna stepped into his office, Ginny tightly clutching the copies of the Arithmancy work performed so far. Seeing the Ravenclaws at work had told her that she was going to be taking Arithmancy in third year, but despite Penelope’s best efforts, Ginny didn’t understand it well enough now.

“Hello there, Ginerva. I take it your recovery has been sound?” Dumbledore asked, getting to his feet as the two girls approached.

“The memories I have still hurt… but I’m feeling much better now. At least when I’m not near the Dementors, that is,” Ginny said. Dumbledore nodded solemnly, turning to Luna rather than press on.

“And this would be Luna? You look well cared for,” Dumbledore asked. Thanks to Ginny and Marietta’s combined efforts, Luna was already presenting feminine, between her skirts, her brushed long hair and a touch of powder on her cheeks.

“My friends are so wonderful like that. I still haven’t figured out how to do it myself yet, though,” Luna said.

“As long as you continue to attempt, you will do just fine. Now to business, girls. I know that studying this branch of Transfiguration will be an excellent contribution to the body of magical knowledge, and there will be no convincing Luna to change her mind to participate in this procedure. Know that no matter what you learn today, I will not stop you from continuing your studies and would be highly disappointed if you did. But I would like to test Luna’s conviction, using a method that can be considered dangerous. Please, this way,” Dumbledore said. Ginny placed the papers on his desk, and followed Luna curiously to an indent in the wall, where an aged, bronze mirror stood, with clawed feet on the ground and scraping the sky well above the tip of Dumbledore’s pointed hat.

“This is the Mirror of Erised. It does not reflect knowledge or truth, but desire. When you look into this glass, what you desire most will be shown to you. I do not understand the creator of the mirror, but I do believe that there is reason for Luna to understand what she sees. Please, my dear, be my guest,” Dumbledore invited. Luna stepped forward, but Ginny’s hand shot forward and grabbed her.

“You said this was dangerous. In what way?” Ginny asked.

“Human desire is dangerous, Ginny,” Luna explained. Dumbledore let out a bemused squeak, having been beaten to the punch. Luna let go of Ginny’s hand, stepped into the indent and looked into the depths of the mirror. Staring back at her was what everyone expected: a fully feminine Luna Lovegood, wearing a flattering dress that hugged breasts of a noticeable curve, with ratty yet silky hair cascading down her shoulders and past a throat with no bump, but a necklace instead. Luna smiled, looking next to her to see Ginny standing at her side. Ginny’s arm came around behind her shoulders, and the reflection of Luna sank her head into Ginny’s chest with a contented smile, her eyes closing. The real Luna’s already rather large eyes widened, as she turned away from the mirror to see the real Ginny still at Dumbledore’s side.

“What did you see, Luna?” Ginny asked. Luna looked up at Dumbledore, who was smiling expectantly.

“I saw myself as a woman, and with someone at my side who accepted my love for them,” Luna said. Dumbledore beamed brightly, gesturing for Luna to step out of the indent, while Ginny harboured further curiosity.

“Would you like to try the Mirror, Ginerva?” Dumbledore asked. Ginny didn’t quite feel like she trusted it, but at the same time…

“I think I will,” Ginny said, striding boisterously into the indent and looking at herself. Her reflection towered over her, a woman with a confident, almost regal bearing about her. She held a Firebolt broomstick in one hand and her wand in the other, beaming brightly down on the real Ginny, clad in dark green robes emblazoned with the Holyhead Harpies’ golden talon. At her side stood Harry, just as tall, just as confident.

“I see myself and Harry… older, and I’m a Quidditch player…” Ginny said. Something about her answer felt lacking to herself, but she could not identify what it might be.

“Harry Potter, correct? How do you see him now?” Dumbledore asked, ushering her out of the indent.

“Well, I mean… he did save me from Tom and the basilisk. And, well, he’s the Boy Who Lived, and he’s cute, and he’s friends with my family…” Ginny stammered out.

“And Ginny loves him,” Luna said, waving at one of the headmaster portraits absently. He and his neighbours all decided that she was waving at a different one.

“Luna!” Ginny said instinctively.

“Do not feel ashamed, Ginerva. It is natural to desire someone famous, as it is natural to desire someone with a personal connection to you, and Harry is both. Love can be a powerful tool, but it can be just as dangerous a weapon. But you, Ginerva… I sense your feelings for Harry are more than untamed infatuation. You said you saw yourself as a Quidditch player?” Dumbledore said.

“Yes. I don’t want to grow up poor like Mum. All my brothers say I’ll be no good, but I can step onto the pitch just like them,” Ginny said.

“That is admirable. You do not desire wealth and glory for their own sake, you seek the wealth to live in comfort and the glory to be a woman who is more than just the wife of Harry Potter. I do not believe many girls in this school could see such pure desires in the Mirror. But remember always to temper that desire with caution. What you saw is not your future, but your dream. If you wish for them to be the same, you must work hard, and focus your ambitions. And keep up the good work,” Dumbledore explained.

“Yes, sir,” Ginny and Luna said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why *not* put them in front of the Mirror?


	5. The Boggart

“Luna! Hi!” Ginny called, leaping more than her fair share of stairs to bound over to Luna’s side. Luna composed her face somewhat, to reflect the great joy she truly did feel on seeing Ginny bounding towards her. Ginny swept her up, and quickly put her back down sheepishly once she noticed Luna’s feet had left the ground.

“Hey, Ginny. Things going OK with you?” Luna asked, taking her hand as Ginny began walking alongside her. The matter of which direction the pair wanted to go went unasked.

“Nothing’s gone any worse yet, but Ron won’t shut up about Crookshanks and Harry’s… well, he’s got other things on his mind. And you, Luna? Not hiding from your bullies this time, I hope?” Ginny asked.

“Oh, those girls? They still try to start things, but they’re scared of Penelope. Strange, how me talking to her gets them worried now, when Penelope could be anywhere in the school,” Luna remarked.

“Huh. So what’s gotten you so downtrodden? Don’t tell me they found a snag in the Arithmancy. I brought it up in passing in the same room as Hermione once and she’s been _begging_ me to let her join in, but McGonagall said no to her and…” Ginny started, her collar heating up as she looked over Luna repeatedly.

“No, that’s going fine. I… suppose I should ask you-” Luna began, before they passed a rattling grandfather clock. Ginny let go of Luna’s hand, stepping towards the clock cautiously, and it gave a more violent rattle in response.

“Wand out, Luna,” Ginny said, taking out her own wand and casting an unlocking spell on the front latch. A young man fell out of the space behind it, his head poking up to reveal a rough, bearded face underneath a ratty mop of pale white hair.

“W-who are you?” Luna asked, pointing her wand at it and blanking immediately on the useful spells she could use.

“Isn’t it obvious, Aelius? This is what you’re supposed to be,” Ginny called out. Luna looked up at her, to see that Ginny had gotten considerably taller, or maybe it was her that had gotten smaller. She couldn’t quite tell between all the Wrackspurts that suddenly misted her vision.

“No… no it’s not, Ginny,” Luna insisted.

“Oh, please, do you think that Transfiguration project was ever going to be used on you? We will soak in the glory for proving it’s possible and then back on an unused shelf it goes, withering away because it’s far too dangerous to perform on a human. Wonder how things will look for you when you’re too masculine to pass as Luna anymore, Aelius,” Ginny spat.

“Ginny, this isn’t you!” Luna cried out.

“O-of course it’s me, Luna,” Ginny’s voice rang out. Luna blinked, feeling something tightly around her arms, but not quite being able to see where Ginny had gone.

“Ginny… it hurts… I love you, please don’t…” Luna mumbled, feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Luna looked up, noticing Ginny had her in a tight embrace, and Professor Lupin was standing underneath a doorway, holding his wand past them as he eyed the opposite corridor.

“Darn. I was hoping I could catch him. I’m sure he’ll turn up eventually. You girls all right?” Lupin asked, turning to the two. Ginny slowly extricated herself from Luna, and one look into her eyes told her she shouldn’t stray too far.

“...I suppose not. Hold on… here, eat,” Lupin said, taking out some of his emergency chocolate for Dementor attacks. Ginny and Luna took a piece each, and allowed the warmth to soothe their nerves.

“What was that?” Ginny asked.

“A boggart. They take the form of that which you fear the most and force you to face it. I usually cover them in third year, so I don’t blame you for being so startled. Though I must say, normally tackling boggarts in groups makes them less dangerous,” Lupin said.

“Well, I saw an older Luna, but one who didn’t get the benefits from a gender transfiguration. I saw the idea that we could fail to finish that spell,” Ginny said.

“I also saw that… but I could hear Ginny screaming at me that I would never be a girl too,” Luna said. Ginny immediately thrust Luna into another hug, more bone-crushing than the first.

“Remarkable. Though you fear different things, the boggart was able to assume the same shape to startle you both. I must admit, the idea of a boggart managing to subvert one of its weaknesses is terrifying, though perhaps not so terrifying as to become what I will see when I find it. Boggarts do not prey on those they happen across, though they can occasionally find themselves overtaken by the instincts of their form and take a nibble. Your fear is not a particularly dangerous one, but I suppose it doesn’t bear mentioning to open wobbling dark places a bit more cautiously in the future?” Lupin explained.

“Fair’s fair,” Ginny said, wondering, with the benefit of hindsight, why she even bothered opening the door in the first place. Luna tapped her, and Ginny released her before she lost her breath.

“So, Professor Lupin, how does one repel a boggart?” Luna asked.

“The incantation is ‘Riddikulus’. If you can imagine a way to make your boggart funny, it will assume that shape, and to be truly destroyed, it must be laughed at. Some fears lend themselves more easily to this than others,” Lupin said. Luna nodded, filing the information away.

“I want to write an article for Daddy about boggarts,” she said simply, with no prompting.

“That sounds great, Luna,” Ginny said before Lupin could interrupt, with every ounce of sincerity. Although she didn’t take the Quibbler as seriously as Luna did, the idea of the boggart making an appearance alongside the blibbering humdinger held genuine appeal.

“So what were you saying earlier, Luna?” Ginny asked.

“Oh… nothing,” Luna said, pushing the thought from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to wonder, for every headless slug that a boggart mistakenly transforms into, if there's a boggart who has two fears combine to make a superfear. Harry's Dementor and Seamus's banshee, for example, seem like they'd be terrifying combined. Or Ron's spider and Dean's floormaster.


	6. Luna's Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna turns to Dorothea to ask about how she feels about Ginny.

“Well, hello there, Dorothea. And look at that on your lap-” Debora began, before Dorothea had her wand drawn, glaring down the point.

“Don’t even joke,” Dorothea said. Debora held her hands out placatingly, leaning in to give Luna’s hair a comforting tousle as she took a seat next to Dorothea. The sight of students sharing seats like this in the Ravenclaw common room was so regular that no one batted an eye at Dorothea and Luna- it was almost a courtesy, to make as much study space as possible. Not that Dorothea and Luna were studying, of course.

“What was the joke?” Luna asked in her innocent way.

“Dottie here has had some… experiences with men. You may be a girl and I respect that wholeheartedly, but this is the closest Dorothea’s ever going to let a boy in her personal space and I couldn’t let it pass,” Debora said.

“That’s rather insensitive, Debora,” Luna said. Debora held her hands up, but Luna seemed rather unbothered. Dorothea, on the other hand, still had her wand ready and pointing in her general direction, even if it was no longer aimed.

“...So why are you on Dorothea’s lap, anyway?” Debora asked, hoping for a change in conversation topic.

“Luna looked rather upset by something, so I took her up for a hug,” Dorothea explained.

“Oh yeah, about that. Dorothea, what do you know about women getting together with other women?” Luna asked. Debora had to wonder how she managed to appear so unflappable despite having apparently been crying not long previously, before remembering a good enough reason that she wanted no further explanation of.

“So you’ve got a crush, Luna? Who’s the lucky girl?” Debora asked.

“Isn’t it obvious, Deb? It’s Ginny Weasley, of course,” Dorothea pointed out.

“Well, it’s the only girl her age I know, but I didn’t want to assume,” Debora snarked, giving both older girls a giggle.

“...I have a crush on Ginny?” Luna asked, as curious as usual.

“Trust me, Luna, I know the signs of a crush, and it’s plain as day on your face. Also, Ginny is cute and I’d have a crush on her too if it wasn’t for the age gap,” Dorothea said. Debora rolled her eyes.

“So I do have a crush on her? Hm. I came to learn the thing I want most, other than to become a girl, is to be Ginny’s girlfriend. Or maybe it was just a close friend? Either way, I haven’t seen Ginny the same since,” Luna explained. Dorothea winced.

“That’s going to sting. Have you told her yet?” she asked.

“No, not yet. Ginny wants to marry Harry, and even if she didn’t, I didn’t know what I wanted to tell her. Do you think I should tell her?” Luna asked.

“Oh, absolutely,” Dorothea said immediately, before Luna had fully finished her sentence.

“You can’t hide it from her forever, so it’s best she learns on your terms. Don’t worry about her ditching you or anything, she cares about you more than any of us, and we’re the ones doing the Arithmancy on your Transfiguration,” Debora said.

“Just because she does doesn’t mean you should say that. We all care about Luna and she deserves to know that,” Dorothea said.

“So… what should I do if Ginny doesn’t return my feelings?” Luna asked.

“Respect her wishes, but after that, it’s down to what extent. I’d tell you to keep your options open, but you’re still young and don’t even know what kind of person you’re interested in. Though I’m going to assume you’re at least somewhat into girls,” Debora said.

“I take it girls falling for girls isn’t a common thing?” Luna asked. Dorothea shrugged.

“It wasn’t really known as long as girls falling for boys, and it’s pretty recent that people have decided it’s a normal thing and not a one way ticket to St. Mungo’s. It’s the minority opinion, but we have no idea if there are girls who just don’t realise it’s an option and thus never admit it. You’ll get more people hating you for being trans. Not sure where it rates for me, though,” Dorothea said.

“Right now, there’s a dormant society that will kill you for being Muggle born. I can’t think of one that’s rearing up to deal with being gay,” Debora suggested.

“So encouraging,” Dorothea giggled.

“Why do people hate in the first place?” Luna asked. Dorothea and Debora gave a long pause, neither one particularly interested in starting.

“...You don’t know? Then I’m sure they don’t know either. I have nothing to fear from the ignorant,” Luna said.

“Eh… they may be ignorant, but they can still hurt you physically. But yeah, if all they’re doing is jeering, let that slide off your feathers,” Dorothea said.

“Feathers? Do Ravenclaws get to fly?” Luna asked. Both older girls gave a hearty laugh, Dorothea tousling her hair rather vigorously in her humour.

“Sadly, no. Something something body size, shape, and really, a Transfiguration like that has to be custom sized. Besides, what does that mean the Hufflepuffs get, free shovels?” Debora asked.

“So what about you, Dorothea? How did you get through your hangups?” Luna asked. Dorothea leaned back into the chair, looking up towards the ceiling as she decided upon what she wanted to share.

“I had friends who gave me what I needed. A roof over my head, emotional connections and a sense of camaraderie. Penelope’s a Muggle born, Cho’s from another culture, and Deb here is also exploring other women as a source of romance. As long as you have people with similar experiences to talk to, you should be able to tame your own,” Dorothea said.

“Thanks. I wonder if I’ll ever meet another trans person once you’re gone,” Luna asked.

“Who knows? Hopefully, they’ll know, so they know to look for you. But a younger kid is probably looking at you for advice more than you’re looking at them,” Debora pointed out.


End file.
